webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Mysteries
Creature Mysteries is the 20th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 46th episode overall. Synopsis Ranger Tabes tells the Bears she’s been investigating a mysterious creature. When the Bears realize she’s actually investigating their friend Charlie, they split up to ensure Charlie’s safety. Plot The episode opens at the ranger station. Ranger Martinez is absorbed in paperwork when he hears a knock on the door. He appears nervous when he goes to answer it, but soon relaxes when it's just the bears. Panda explains that Ranger Tabes asked them to come over and help her with something when Tabes herself pops up from behind and gives everyone a startling greeting. She gives the bears a quick tour of the station, asking Ice Bear not to touch a photo of her and her mother, explaining that her belongings are potentially explosive. Tabes then explains the reason she invited the bears over was to ask them to participate in a mystery that was sure to be legendary. She then shows them a chart full of clues connected with strings she's amassed over time. Tabes informs the bears that there has a mysterious creature in the woods for a while, and she was very close to finding it. She's certain this would be the night her efforts pay off, and the world would know the truth behind the creature by morning. Ranger Martinez, familiar with Tabes' obsession, dismisses the mystery as a wild goose chase, but Tabes refuses to abandon her pursuit. Tabes then gives a blurry photo of the creature to the bears. Grizzly and Ice Bear immediately recognize the creature as their Sasquatch friend, Charlie, and prevent Panda from almost identifying Charlie out loud. Tabes then explains she figured out her quarry's taste for Cheese Poofies, and used them as bait for traps around the forest. Should any of them be tripped, a flare will go off to signal where to find it. The bears decide to keep Tabes from getting their camera-shy friend caught up in a media frenzy. Grizzly tasks his brothers with stalling Tabes while he fakes an illness in order to look for and warn Charlie. Meanwhile, Charlie is enjoying an evening walk through the woods when all of a sudden he smells something delicious. He soon finds one of the jars of snacks, not knowing about the traps Tabes set up to catch him. He gets caught, and the triggered flare alerts the bears and Tabes to his location. Everyone runs to his location, with Grizzly reaching him first. He begins to try to free Charlie, who still doesn't know what's going on. Meanwhile, Panda and Ice Bear are having trouble distracting Tabes, who drives her ranger car to the scene of the triggered trap in a single-minded pursuit. Ice Bear eventually decides to "help" with the map by using it to obstruct Tabes's vision as she's driving. The car hits a tree, with no damage save for a disturbed bird's nest. Grizzly manages to get Charlie out of the trap just in time, and explains the situation to him. With Tabes and the other bears nearby, Grizzly tries hard to keep Charlie hidden from the ranger. Unfortunately, Charlie keeps spilling a trail of cheese snacks for Tabes to follow. To make matters worse, keeping quiet is not Charlie's strong suit, and he keeps loudly crunching on the snacks. With all other methods of distraction failing, Ice Bear is forced to push Panda into another one of the traps. The flare is set off, and Tabes is distracted long enough for Grizzly to get Charlie out of the area. Panda is unharmed, but Tabes is still upset at Panda's apparent clumsiness, since the flare probably scared off the creature she was hunting. Panda asks her why catching the creature is so important to her. She explains that she's been aware of the creature's existence ever since she was a child. In a flashback sequence, a young Tabes playing on a chair is told by her mother and a younger Martinez to settle down before she falls over. A bored Tabes hears rustling outside the station and looks out the window. She then sees Charlie's silhouette walk past and excitedly goes out to follow him. She eventually catches up with him at a small cliff. She tries to climb up after him, but loses her footing and takes a small tumble. She wakes up in different part of the woods, looking up through blurry eyes at Charlie's face. When they hear Tabes' mother calling out for her, Charlie slips away. Tabes tries to explain what she saw, but her mother scolds her at how her recklessness caused her to get scrapes all over her body. As they both go back to the station, Tabes gets one last look at the footprints Charlie left behind. Back in the present, Tabes tells Panda and Ice Bear that she always solves her cases, and simply can't let go of this one after all this time. Grizzly and Charlie eventually reach the cave. Grizzly tells Charlie to sit tight while he goes off to check if they were followed. Charlie tries to settle down, but he is unable to resist the smell of another jar of Cheese Poofies. He follows the scent out the window and up to the roof of the cave. Grizzly reenters the now empty cave, horrified by Charlie's carelessness. He follows Charlie to the roof, but is unable to stop Charlie from triggering the trap. Two flares are sent up, which then fall back down on the mossy roof of the cave, igniting it. After Tabes and the other bears see the flares, Ice Bear decides to run ahead on foot. He arrives at the cave, catching sight of Grizzly and Charlie unsuccessfully trying to stomp the fires out. He warns them of the approaching Tabes, whose sirens are indeed heard getting closer. After their arrival by cart, Tabes climbs up to the roof in spite of Panda's warnings about the fire. She sees the trap had failed to catch anything once again, but her plans to continue her pursuit are interrupted by the growing inferno. Completely blocked in by the flames, the bears try to put out the fire with the garden hose in a panic. As they struggle, Tabes once again catches a glimpse of one of Charlie's footprints before she passes out from the smoke. Witnessing this from behind a nearby tree, Charlie puts his fear of humans aside and decides to rescue her. He climbs the tree, and causes it to sway and bend down to the burning roof so he can reach Tabes. He picks her up in one arm before the tree swings back and climbs back down. As the bears rush over to check on her, Tabes briefly regains consciousness and sees a blurry image of Charlie and the bears. Tabes comes to a while later, frantically asking where the creature she saw went. The paramedic nearby informs her that everything will be alright thanks to the bears timely rescue (the bears play along to protect Charlie). She apologizes to them for letting her obsession get the best of her, and decides to let go of it, much to Ice Bear's approval. Grizzly then comforts her by saying that some things are too pure and majestic for human eyes (confusing Panda with his choice of adjectives). They bid each other farewell, and Grizzly decides that their good deeds managed to avoid complete disaster, though Ice Bear begs to differ, referring to the damage around their cave's roof. Tabes drives along the forest path for a while before pulling over by a pond. She takes a look at her reflection and takes a deep breath before hearing rustling sounds from the other side of the pond. She sees Charlie's full silhouette, and their eyes meet for a moment. Deciding to leave him in peace, she silently nods to him in gratitude before he awkwardly slips back in the thick woods once more. Satisfied, Tabes gets back in her cart and drives off. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Charlie * Ranger Tabes * Tabes' mother (flashback) (debut) * Ranger Martinez (debut) Locations * The Cave * Ranger Station Objects * Cheese Poofies Trivia * This is the first episode to feature two secondary characters in the same plot. *Ranger Tabes investigating Charlie started when she was a child. *When Ice Bear was touching Tabes' photo frame, she takes it and puts it back, revealing in the process that she rigged her belongings to explode. *When The Bears' house is on fire, this is the second episode they almost lose their house, just like they were homeless looking for houses in the episode Occupy Bears. *They were also homeless since they were kids back in childhood, they were first homeless living in a box in the episode The Road. *Ranger Tabes almost died when she was on the roof of the Bears' cave because of the fire until Charlie saved her life. Cultural References * TBA Errors * TBA Videos Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - November 3, 2016 Ranger Tabes Needs Help! - We Bare Bears id:Creature Mysteries Category:Article speculation Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Charlie Episodes Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:C